


The Arrangement

by Scarlette_Rayne



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, No Smaug, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette_Rayne/pseuds/Scarlette_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A/U Where Smaug failed to take the Lonely Mountain though he gave it a rather good try)</p><p>An arranged marriage such as theirs should never lead to the pain of heart ache, lust, and desire that often runs rampant in a manner not known to either party. And yet Thorin Oakenshield finds himself inexplicably drawn to the creature known as Bilbo Baggins of the Shire; a creature he was forced to take as a mate by a gold mad King in an attempt to keep his failing Kingdom prosperous. What started as an ends to a means slowly takes on a life of it's own involving court intrigues and other political motivations and somehow a baby that neither could have foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: This has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I'm not a very big fan of the way The Hobbit ended so I decided to do my own thing and play with the characters a bit. I'm going to try and keep them as close to how they were in the movie as possible but if I mess up, I apologize in advance. I'm also new to this fandom so please forgive any mistakes on my part. I'll try and correct them as soon as I'm made aware of them. If you're interested, I own a small business called The Nerd Spa where I hand make bath and body products in Nerd Scents and I do have a Hobbit/LOTR line. Just hop on over to Etsy and check us out. It'd be appreciated! And if you'd like to see more of this please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks! ~ Scarlette**

 

* * *

 

“Thorin, come here child.” Thror’s hand lifted from his heavy stone throne as he motioned his grandson forward. The tense expression on his Father’s face didn’t go unnoticed by the second heir to the throne. Thorin forced his heavy booted feet to move forward, the chainmail he usually wore clinking as he stopped at his grandfather’s throne. He looked up, something he wasn’t used to doing as he usually stood at his left hand side but today had a different feel in the air and his grandfather’s gold lust knew no bounds and in this he was sure it would be no different.

The old dwarf sat forward, the heavy gold settled in his beard clanging together like wind chimes in the breeze as he eyed his grandson. Thorin resisted the urge to take a step back, knowing the sound would echo on the marble and make him seem cowardly. Despite his lack of age, his beard had only began to fully come in a few years back, he still refused to be seen as a coward by anyone including the insatiable creature that had replaced his grandfather some years ago. He could barely remember the kind, gentle dwarf that had ruled with a soft voice and kind eyes. He had long since been banished as the gold lust dug its claws deeply into him. Thorin had promised himself long ago that once he took the throne, he would never fall prey to such madness. He’d make Erebor a place of plenty for all and home for anyone that sought to make their own way. His grandfather’s keen eyes were studying him sharply, taking in everything about him as he once again resisted the urge to step back and away from the appraising gaze. He’d only ever seen that gaze turned on gold and the Arkenstone, something his grandfather valued so highly that he refused to see anything else.

“Thorin, I have rather exciting news for you.”

“And what is that your majesty?” His deep voice echoed in the heavily marbled hall as his Father shifted once again with uneasiness. It was a movement that didn’t go amiss by Thorin.

“You’ve just come into your majority only a few years ago and I think it’s high time we take that into account with our negotiations to the West.”

Thorin blinked, his brow furrowing as he wondered what his grandfather meant. The only negotiations he knew of were from a small area west of Misty Mountains they had no real use for. There weren’t gold and gems present in the rolling hills that led into the Blue Mountains. Though the Blue Mountains were beginning to thrive as his Grandfather had established several mines there, intent to bring more gold to Erebor than ever.

“What negotiations do you speak of your Majesty?” Thorin thought playing dumb may be for the best but judging by the way his grandfather’s eyes narrowed, this was a mistake. He kept his face a blank mask, resisting the wince that longed to break out there.

“We are in negotiations with the lands around The Blue Mountains. A rich, fertile area that will not only provide us with added food stores but the possibility for fertile mates and an influx of new children which will be sorely needed as our numbers are dwindling.”

Thorin like many dwarves knew of the things his grandfather spoke of. A plague, some type of unknown disease had swept through Erebor and it’s surrounding counties. It was a slow death that awaited those that contracted it. The babes and the elderly were the first to go, unable to fight against the fluids that filled their lungs. The next to be affected were those capable of birthing new dwarves…if they survived…which few did…they were left completely infertile. Many had chosen to end their lives rather than face the wrath of their king and mates. Erebor was in desperate need of new blood and his grandfather was seemingly scheming a new way to infuse the line of Durin with virility and a long line of heirs.

“And how will these discussions affect us?” He carefully phrased the question but he knew it was a thinly veiled attempt to ask how this would affect him in particular.

His grandfather offered him a small, thin smile behind his thick grey beard, the movement once again causing the gold to clack together.

“You will go to these lands and you will bring back a mate of your own. Preferably with as much of their bloodlines as possible contained within so that we may assess whether this is the right course of action for us to take.”

Thorin blinked, his mouth dropping open for a moment before closing with a snap. He took a breath and then spoke carefully, measuring his words to ensure his full meaning was taken into account. “And what will I do if my mate doesn’t meet the expectations that have been set down?”

“You won’t do that in the first place. If you choose to defy me, we’ll simply have to try again…”

Thorin looked at his Father who shook his head slightly with a sad look. Don’t put any living creature in that situation, the look said. Be kind and do what must be done with all due haste.

Thorin dipped his head. “When do I need to leave your Majesty?”

“On the morrow. For now, you will rest and prepare for at first light you ride for the Shire.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This one is a bit longer and I apologize that it has taken me this long to get out. School work is about to get insane and take over my life again so I may or may not be able to update in the near future but I will do my best. Thankfully I finish my Master's in June and then I won't have that pressing down on me to get things done. I appreciate feedback so please leave me some if you feel so inclined. I'm still relatively new to this fandom so all mistakes will be corrected if they're pointed out.**

 

* * *

 

Thorin slammed the massive marble doors to his chamber shut. As a young child he’d taken great pleasure in the shaking sound that echoed throughout the corridors when he was angry from slamming doors to make his point but as his long dead Mother had then pointed out, it wasn’t the way a Prince behaved and he’d been forced to curb those tendencies. Now, he wasn’t so hesitant to do that given that he was to be married off for trade. He grabbed the first thing he could find, a large pitcher filled with water and flung it against the wall, taking pleasure in the way it echoed as his anger reached a boiling point. It was rare for him to anger in such a fashion. He usually kept a rather tight clamp on his emotions though his vanity was often sighted as his one true downfall.

He twisted as the doors to his chambers opened, ready to snarl at anyone that dared step foot in them while he was in such a mood. His lips fell as his Father stepped inside, the beads in his beard clacking together as he lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

“Did you know of this?” Thorin demanded, not bothering to greet his Father.

Thráin dropped his hands with a small breath and studied his oldest son with his one good eye. “I was aware of your Grandfather’s plans, yes.” It was always best to be truthful. His Father firmly believed this and had passed the same thought to his children.

Thorin narrowed his blue eyes, eyes he’d inherited from his Mother who was a fierce dwarrowdam in her own right. “And you allowed me to be sold off like cattle?”

“I did what I could to mitigate the circumstances.” Thráin offered, watching his son pace like a caged beast before him. He didn’t remark on the childish way Thorin had behaved as soon as he was in private for truthfully at least he’d waited until then.

“And what was that Father?”

“Your Grandfather didn’t intend to allow you a choice. At least I was able to negotiate that much for you.”

“And I’m supposed to be grateful?”

“Your Mother and I were an arranged pair too. I wasn’t her first choice nor was she mine but we made it work and found, though neither of us intended to, a partnership that not only gave us you and your siblings but a well matched pairing that evolved into a fierce friendship and finally love.”

“And you think I will have the same? I don’t even know a thing about these lands I’m to visit let alone what creatures live there.”

“Then I suggest instead of throwing a tantrum like a child, you seek out Master Balin and ask for his help.” Thráin’s voice booked no room for an argument. “And just for clarification, the creatures your Grandfather intends for you to mate with are called Hobbits and the land you’re visiting is The Shire.”

* * *

 

“Good morning Mister Bilbo,” Hamfast Gamgee called from his garden as Bilbo stepped out into the warmth of the afternoon sun.

“Good morning,” Bilbo waved as he settled on the bench close to his little mailbox. He wondered briefly if the party invitations for cousin Ruby’s coming of age party was in the small box all ready. He drew his pipe from his pocket and began to stuff it from the stash of Old Toby with tiny flicks of his wrist. He was beyond ready to relax having spent the morning pouring over his books and maps. He may have been feeling a touch unsocial these days but with the death of his Mother, he felt as though that could be excused. He frowned as tears clouded his vision before he shook his head. There was no use thinking about it, his Mother and Father were both gone and there was no bringing them back. He would survive on the strength and wisdom they’d taught him. Though he’d admit privately that his cooking while good as all hobbits were very well versed in the art, it didn’t compare to his Mother’s and he missed it and her dearly with each passing day.

He closed his eyes as he leaned back, allowing the sun to warm his face. A gentle breeze brought the smell of daisies and jasmine to his nose and he sighed happily thinking of the jasmine soap his Mother had always used. It was a beautiful spring day and soon it’d be time to harvest his prize-winning tomatoes and possibly convince Hamfast to allow him to sample some of the delicious hard cider he was growing famous for making.

A shadow fell across his face and he opened his eyes, pipe all but forgotten as he took in his cousin Primula’s distraught face.

“Cousin! Whatever is the matter?” He sat up straight; feeling the vest he was wearing, stretch a bit tight across his shoulders. It would soon be time for a visit to the tailor though he dreaded having to do so. Griffo had a horrible sense of decorum and if it weren’t for his sheer talent with a needle, he would’ve been alienated and shunned by all of Hobbiton for his rude manner.

Primula was a beautiful hobbit lass with wavy dark hair , (for her hair was too thick and heavy to fall in ringlets) and bright green eyes. She was considered one of the prettiest lasses in all of Hobbiton.

“Cousin,” Her breath hitched as her chest rose and fell slightly in her sax dress. It was quite lovely with her straw hat and pretty lace gloves. She was the very picture the granddaughter of the Thain should be but tears didn’t suit her and Bilbo felt his soft heart break at the sight. They had never been particularly close but Prim did tend to seek him out if something happened and they would discuss it over tea.

“Come inside and let’s have a chat.” He laid his hand on her shoulder and felt it shake like a leaf on a tree in the fall. She was devastated about something and he was certain he would do everything in his power to help her with whatever that may be.

 

* * *

 

 

Prim was sitting in his comfortable study in the green armchair that belonged to his father when he returned with the tea set. He’d opened the windows earlier to air out and the room was now fragranced with the same jasmine and daisy combination from earlier along with the distinct snap of parchment. The wooden floors barely made a sound as he set the tray on a small table between them and poured a good cup of chamomile tea with a hint of lavender into his mother’s fine china with the blue patterned flowers on the delicate handles.

“Thank you cousin.” Prim said accepting the tiny saucer and cup with slightly shaking hands.

“It’s no trouble.” He assured her, pleased that he’d baked fresh oatmeal cookies that morning. He offered her a cookie from the plate but she merely shook her head. It was another sign of how upset she was.

He took a sip of his own cup and sighed as the taste shifted across his taste buds and relaxed his mind a bit. His Mother always favored chamomile with lavender and he knew Primula or Prim to him would appreciate it as much as he did.

To occupy his mouth and keep him from sitting awkwardly in silence, the gentle breeze was playing with his Father’s curtains, ruffling the papers on his desk. It was a beautiful day to be outside but right now his cousin needed him and he would wait in silence for hours should she need him.

“Drogo asked me to marry him.” She started only to pause when her breath hitched as a fresh wave of tears began to course down her rounded peach tinted cheeks. Her rosebud mouth drew itself as she tried to speak.

“Well this is wonderful news. You two have been courting since you were practically children.” Bilbo smiled at her, trying to encourage her to smile as well.

She nodded with a small, watery smile before she turned her eyes back to her tea. “This is Aunt Belladonna’s recipe.”

“I knew you’d appreciate it as much as she did.” He offered and she smiled at him.

“She was always a wonder in the kitchen even if others thought she was strange, I found her quite fascinating.”

“As did I.” Bilbo agreed smoothly, allowing her to change the subject for the moment before she got back to the matter at hand.

“Aunt Belladonna would never allow you to be forced into something you didn’t want either. She’d fight tooth and nail for you to be happy.”

Ah, they were getting to the matter at hand now.

“Yes, she was a very firm believer in everyone having their own happiness.” He agreed with an air of melancholy. He missed his Mother’s rambunctious nature and her sometimes rude private remarks about those she deemed too arrogant for their own good.

“My Grandfather has received news from Erebor.”

“The dwarf Kingdom Erebor?” His Mother had never ventured that far during her wanderings but she had been to Rivendell and very good friends with Lord Elrond that resided there.

“Yes, my Grandfather and the King Under the Mountain have been in discussions about a treaty of sorts between our people and the dwarves of Erebor and Ered Luin.”

“And what sort of treaty is that?” Bilbo asked carefully, reaching for another cookie.

“That we will provide food and anything else the King Under the Mountain deems worthy in return for their protection in the upcoming winters. There have been hints that another Fell Winter is on the way and he thinks it would be best to have protections in place.”   
“But there is no guarantees of that.” Bilbo protested, “and we have little use for outsiders.”

“While I’m inclined to agree with you, my grandfather doesn’t see it that way. In order to broker these ties, the King Under the Mountain has offered his grandson to…” She trailed off, looking away.

“You told Drogo you couldn’t marry him didn’t you?” Bilbo asked softly as her shoulders began to shake again. With a small sob, she nodded.

He squeezed his eyes shut, “I’m so sorry cousin.”

“I don’t know what to do cousin. I love Drogo, I want to be with him but this…treaty and I’m the Thain’s granddaughter, it’s expected that I’ll be the one to go.”

“What do you mean go?”

“I won’t be staying in Hobbitton if all goes according to my Grandfather’s plan…I’ll have to go to Erebor.”

“Surely there must be another way. Why must it be you?”

“Because I’m the Thain’s granddaughter and despite my own feelings, I must do as my family commands me.”

“Oh Prim, I’m so sorry.” Bilbo shook his head as he watched his pretty cousin begin to cry again. He didn’t know what he could say or do to fix this awful situation. “Perhaps he’ll be kind?” He offered.

“He won’t be Drogo Bilbo.”

“I know and I’m so sorry for that.”

“Everyone keeps telling me to try and make the best of this but how can this be for the best? How is being away from my heart the best thing for me?”

“Perhaps they believe it to be the best thing for everyone.”

“I shouldn’t have to carry the burden for everyone Bilbo. I’m barely into my majority.”

“I agree it’s not fair and you shouldn’t have to but I don’t see what we can do to fix it….maybe he won’t take to you?”

“Do you think that’s possible?”

“You’re a very charming girl Prim but perhaps he’s as unhappy with this situation as you are and maybe he’ll see reason if you explain to him why you cannot possibly marry him.”

“Do you think that’s possible?”   
“Anything is,” Bilbo gave her a warm smile. “You just have to believe it.”

Primula offered him a bright, pretty smile. “You’re right cousin. You’re absolutely right.”


End file.
